


Insatiable

by SolarArmageddon



Series: Lover Boy [4]
Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Bisexual Hwang Hyunjin, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Neck Kissing, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Oral Fixation, Oral Fixation, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Thumb-sucking, Underage Drinking, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas and Qian Kun Are Cousins, hyunjin has a strong male pref but hes def bi, please make that a tag people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarArmageddon/pseuds/SolarArmageddon
Summary: Hyunjin learns to deal with his oral fixation throughout the years.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone
Series: Lover Boy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE AN ORAL FIXATION AND IT SUCKS SO IM WRITING ABOUT IT. YEAH. but no in all seriousness oral fixations are a pain in the ass especially when youre in school and you just,, unconsciously destroy everything you own with your mouth and then everyone knows about it and makes fun of you for it ajsks idk if this counts as venting tbh bc i dont see it as a vent piece but it might come across like that?? idk. but pls dont sexualize hyunjins oral fixation in this au!! im only 16 so i would prefer not to get comments like that and hyunjin's a minor at every part of this fic too!!! so yeah pls dont do it!!!!!
> 
> that aside, hi,,,,, im sorry i fucked off for like,, 7 months :/ schools been hell and i tbh lost all interest in kpop bc the drama and shit was starting to make me feel bad like. constantly. but yesterday i only slept like 20 minutes, woke up for my classes, chugged coffee and then ended up writing this somewhere inbetween! its kinda really messy but the idea hit me when i was like half asleep and i decided i needed to write it immediately before i lost interest in it ajskskj so here it is! i hope its enjoyable enough! idk if anyones actually following this series anymore but i hope that someone is... im kinda. really outta practice with writing skz so im sorry if this sucks!
> 
> anyways! hmu on my socials if u wanna discuss kpop or other tingz <3!!!  
> twt: cupidjisungs  
> tumblr: jeongssin

Ever since he was young, Hyunjin had had a bit of an...oral fixation.

Growing up it had been a pain in the ass. He couldn't wear long sleeves without chewing his way up half the sleeve, sucking idly on the odd tasting cloth until he was up to his elbows in soggy, wrinkled fabric. He couldn't get a pack of gum without chewing through it in a matter of hours, causing many cavities and earning him even more scoldings. By the time he was nine he had developed a slight overbite from sucking his thumb so often, causing his dentist to urge his mom to make him quit. It took 2 years for him to stop sleeping with his thumb in his mouth and he would still wake up with it tucked between his teeth and cheek from time to time. And, if only to make matters worse, he would chew just about any of his school supplies. #2 pencils were left spit slick and covered in dents after classes, his mouth filled with chewed off eraser shavings and small cuts from chewing on his hard plastic rulers. After awhile, he switched to mechanical pencils, which were less appealing to chew. He couldn't tell if it was the plastic or the less chewy erasers that kept him from gnawing them to bits, but he didn't really care. He'd do whatever to keep himself from ruining his stationary.

It didn't really stop there though.

He had to start cutting his nails down to stubs to keep himself from chewing them bloody. Then, he had to cut most long sleeves out of his wardrobe, making the winter just that much more unbearable. Sweet, flavorful gum was replaced with sugar free, organic brands to save his aching teeth and jaw. He had even started sleeping with his hands wrapped in or around something to keep his thumb from slipping back into his mouth!

He tried and tried to get rid of his stupid fucking fixation but instead of going away, it just got _worse_.

That was, until the kisses started.

His first kiss had been with a girl named Minji. They had been in the eighth grade at the time, meaning the kiss was, naturally, less than spectacular, but...he had still wanted to do it again. So, do again he did.

At first it had been all girls—internalized homophobia was a _cruel_ mistress—but, once he had gotten over all of _that_ shit and started kissing boys, he knew he had found the solution to all his problems.

You see, girls weren't _really_ his thing. Sure, he thought they were nice enough and kissing them wasn't all that bad either—he was pretty sure he could even fall in love with a girl if the right one came along, it just seemed less likely. But _boys_?

God, there was something about kissing them that drove him _wild_. He wasn't sure what it was really—it could've been anything from the way they tugged at his hair, almost always towering over him, to the way their jaws felt under his hands as they kissed—and he figured it didn't matter, either.

It had all started at the end of ninth grade with _Lee Jeno,_ of all people.

Now, Hyunjin would have had to have been a damn fool not to see how attractive the other boy was. With his sharp features, but soft personality, he was any sane persons ideal partner—but that's not why they kissed. No, their first kiss had mostly been brought on by pure, drunken _experimentation_.

You see, every year an upperclassman going by the name Lucas (never Yukhei or Xuxi, just _Lucas_ ) held an end of the year party at his house. It was well over the size of any other house a student at their school lived in and he lived in it with _only_ an older cousin of his—one who was never seen by anyone except for Lucas' close friends. Because of this, Lucas was known to throw _lots_ of parties—parties without alcohol, as he was too young to buy any himself and he was _not_ risking his ass asking his cousin to buy for him, but _parties_ none the less.

It had only taken a few years before someone else had started to come up with the alcohol for the parties. That someone was, of course, another upperclassman going by the name _Vernon_. He was known for having many sketchy connections ("sketchy" meaning he's friends with _way_ too many college kids), so no one had _really_ been surprised when he had shown up with some older kid named Jeonghan and a backseat full of liquor bottles.

Unfortunately for him, Hyunjin hadn't had a sip of alcohol that night, too worried about how shit faced Minho was getting.

But the next year? The year Hyunjin had finally kissed a boy? Hyunjin had no one to keep him from getting at least a bit too tipsy and a bit too handsy with his new friend Jeno, who was getting just a bit too handsy himself.

After nearly an hour of nursing a Mangorita while sitting in Jeno's lap, his free hand curled in the other boy's locks just a bit too tightly, Jeno had decided to go inside and get more drinks, pulling a weak legged Hyunjin with him. He couldn't tell if his legs were weak because of how long he had been sitting in the other boy's lap, allowing his legs to fall asleep, or if it was because of the way Jeno had held his thigh the whole time, giggling in his ear at Jaemin's jokes and Mark's drunken ramblings. He didn't see how it mattered either.

It wasn't long before they were stumbling into the bathroom in a rather heated kiss, Jeno's tongue sliding over his own, running over his teeth and chewed up cheeks without hesitation. It was rather sloppy, if he were to be honest, and their teeth had knocked painfully on more than one occasion, but Hyunjin barely noticed it between the vice grip Jeno had on his waist and the buzzing under his skin.

Eventually, he ended up sitting on the edge of the bathroom's sink, his left hand once again threaded into Jeno's hair, this time with a purposeful, tugging grip. His other hand had gotten twisted into Jeno's black top not long after he had latched onto his neck, leaving wet, open mouthed kisses along his Adams apple, jaw, collarbones—you get the picture.

Things had just gone down hill from there—or, well, uphill for Hyunjin, downhill for everyone else— _especially_ for his eight best friends.

After years of friendship, they had learned a few things about Hyunjin's oral fixation. Number one: He liked to sleep with something in his mouth. Whether that be his thumb, his sleeve or whatever else he found suitable—he _always_ slept better with it than without. They had always been supportive of this as well, some (read: Jisung) even going so far as to offer up their own thumbs to him.

Number two: He didn't like talking about it. Sure, he _would_ talk about it, but it was always in passing and with embarrassment. It had taken him nearly an entire year to become comfortable causally chewing or sucking on things around them like he did when he was all by his lonesome. Even then, he still wouldn't talk about it with them, despite how clear it was that he wanted to. It frustrated them to no end, but they wouldn't dare mention it to him either—not when they knew how he felt about it. Not when they knew how uncomfortable it would make him.

And, number three: Hyunjin's oral fixation was, for lack of a better word, _insatiable_. They hadn't really noticed at first with how good he was at hiding it, but once he had gotten comfortable enough, it was clear as day. Their normal group hangouts had become filled with with slurred comments from Hyunjin as he lounged around whomever's house it was, his thumb nestled between his lips. Though the change had been a bit shocking in the beginning, they had embraced it, choosing not to acknowledge it at all rather than risk upsetting the boy.

Then he had kissed Changbin.

It had been a bit out of the blue but...in retrospect, they should've all seen it coming.

At this point, Hyunjin had already kissed at least half the grade, having only planned to continue kissing a third of it. Yet, none of his close friends were on _either_ list.

And, to be frank, some of them were annoyed by that—Changbin most of all—but they never mentioned it.

That was, until a late November evening after school. They had all been hanging out in the woods by Seungmin's house when Changbin had finally snapped.

"Jin-Jin, why won't you kiss me?" The boy had whined, tugging at the taller boy's arm with a pout. Hyunjin's eyes had widened almost comically at the boy, his face bursting into flames.

"Huh? You _want_ me to kiss you?" He said, glancing around at the other who were watching with small smiles or sly smirks—all except Jeongin, who watched in complete disinterest.

"Of course I do, asshole!" Changbin huffed. That alone was enough to make Hyunjin's confused expression fall right off his face, a cocky smirk taking it's place as he moved to cup the older boy's cheek, giving him only a second to notice the shift in positions before he was being kissed with practiced ease.

That had been the start of it all, really. Because after Changbin had gotten his kiss, Minho and Felix had been bounding right up to Hyunjin and getting kisses of their own. And from there, they had all started kissing each other—all except, once again, Jeongin, who they had never even _tried_ to kiss, for reasons unknown. It had been like an unspoken rule of sorts—one they never even _questioned_ —until of course, the day that rule had been officially disregarded by everyone.

So, despite the plethora of challenges it brought him and the downright misfortune of it all, maybe—just _maybe_ —that good for nothing, pain in the ass fixation of Hyunjin's had come in handy after all.


End file.
